Looking Through Braeden's Eyes
by SKBeliever
Summary: A fic that goes with The Littlest Shepherd. Braeden's POV. R&R.!.
1. Chapter 1

**The Littlest Shepherd**

--- --- ---

**I think it's going to be a hassle for me and for you to be doing the exporting and the updating author's note... So I figured, might as well make this... Here we go... **

**If you haven't read the Littlest Shepherd, then go read it first!!! Cos' you won't find the humor on this one if you haven't... :D **

**--- --- --- **

**Mischief # 1 - The Fatty Song**

**

* * *

**

_**Looking Through Braeden's Eyes (Braeden's POV):**_

* * *

_Aunt Crissy's making me watch the TV show with all the fake-looking doctors running around a hospital. They all think they're doing a great job, but really, they just make me laugh. Especially that funny-looking one who thinks too much. It's obvious that they haven't seen real doctors at work, like my Dada and my Mommy! They're like the bestest best doctors in the world._

_There was a little boy a bit bigger than me and he was wiggling his little tushie around and singing a song to a big woman. I think he said fatty. Yes, he definitely said fatty. I giggled at the little boy and Aunt Crissy looked at me strangely. She probably thinks I can't understand stuff. Psyche! Hihihi. I am waayyyy smarter than they all think._

_And then he starts chanting something else. Abortion. I wonder what abortion means? Hmm… Maybe in a few years or so, I'd know. But right now… I'm sleepy. I think I'd better start whining so that Aunt Crissy would take me up to bed._

_-_

_I saw a big woman near the nurses counter and I thought what the heck, why not try out the new song I learned last night. I walk over to her and smiled at her sweetly before I started dancing and singing her my new song. I wonder why she's frowning and looking at me like that..._

_And then out of nowhere, in the middle of my song, Dada comes and carries me in his arms. He starts to say sorry to the lady. What was he sorry about? I was just singing her the song!_

_Then he sits me down on the counter. I never liked it in this counter. It means he's about to scold me over something so I try to giggle my way out of it. He asked me where I got the song and I say the title of the TV show with the fake-looking doctors._

_And then he goes on about talking to strangers. Did I talk to the woman?_

_No! I just sang her a song._

_I think it's time to say sorry now. And so I did. And then I kissed him, many, many times. That always gets him, especially when we're in front of a lot of people. He doesn't like to be kissed. Then he placed me down on the ground. Whew. That means he's not mad at me anymore._

_He said we're going to go find Mommy. Yay! Mommy! Mommy's the best. She's the bestest best best best Mommy in the whole wide world! She always gives me kisses and hugs and she buys me stuff! We walk down the halls and then I see another big woman. I look at Dada and he was going inside a room so I go to the woman and start singing to her too._

_And again, out of nowhere, Dada comes and carries me in his arms and says sorry to the lady. What did I do again? And this time, he covers my mouth with his hands. Have you ever smelled the hands of a doctor? They smell like rubber! Not like my rubber duckie though, yuckie rubber! Eww!_

_I see my Mommy and I shout her name out loud and I reach out to go to her, away from my Dada's yuckie rubber smelling hands. Yuck. Yuck._

_She takes me into her arms and places a kiss on my head. See? She gives me kisses! Ain't she the greatest? –grins-_

_I look at Dada and Aunt Crissy. They're talking about the fake-looking doctors again and so I think this is the perfect chance to say what the kid said about abortion. _

_This time it was Mommy's hand that covered my mouth after I said the thing about abortion._

_But my Mommy's hand smell great… Unlike Dada's yuckie rubber smelling hands. Ewww._

* * *

**More to come. :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Littlest Shepherd**

--- --- ---

**If you haven't read the Littlest Shepherd, then go read it first!!! Cos' you won't find the humor on this one if you haven't... :D **

**--- --- --- **

**Mischief # 2 - Monsters Under the Bed**

**

* * *

**

_**Looking Through Braeden's Eyes (Braeden's POV):**_

* * *

_Dada's on the hunt. He wants me to go to bed. I'm not even sleepy yet! I hide under my bed but to no avail, he finds me and tries to hold me captive but I escaped. I run out to the hall and smack right into the arms of Mommy._

She wants me to go to sleep too. Hmph. If only I knew how to read time, then I'd tell them that it's still too early… But I can't, but they'd better watch out once I can… I'm pretty sure they're robbing me of at least 2 hours…

I go under the covers and let her tuck me in and I wrapped my hands around her, smelling her nice smelling clothes. She asked me if I wanted Dada to read me a story and I shout no. I don't want Dada. He smells like the hospital. Ewww.

She reads me a story about a small puppy that got lost in the woods… Boring! And before I realize it… I was dreaming... Or at least I think I was...

-

I wake up and find that Mommy was not beside me anymore. She probably went to Dada already. Hmph. Unfair!

I get out of my bed and took out the small one-eyed monster Dada got me and placed it under my bed. I giggled as I ran out of my room and knocked on Dada and Mommy's room.

I wonder what they were doing inside… Probably reading those big books that Dada always brings around with him.

After a minute, the door finally opens and Dada looks down at me. He looks irritated.

I guess that book's more interesting than I thought…

I shout out monster and I run past him to go into the bed and Mommy helps me climb up. I go under the covers and snuggle with her. Dada comes back with a much bigger frown on his face and holds up my toy monster. I giggle out loud, you should have seen his face!

Then he said I can go back to my room. Huh! Didn't he get it? I did that so that I could sleep beside Mommy! And I'm never leaving. Never. She smells like nice flowers, have you smelled nice flowers before? You should smell my Mommy, she smells like nice flowers.

Then Dada said I out-smartened him. He got that right! For a doctor, he's dumb-dumb sometimes... Ooooppsss! I'm not supposed to call people dumb... I think... Oh well... All that matters is that I won and now I get to sleep beside Mommy. Hihihi. I close my eyes and after a few moments... Mommy starts to snore. I often wondered why she did that... I think she's dreaming and she's talking in her dream and that's what it sounds like outside... Maybe I should try to talk back to her...

Then Dada tells me to pinch Mommy's nose. I don't know why he wanted me to do that... But I do it anyway... I watch as Mommy opened her eyes and look at me. Uh-oh, I think she's angry. And then she told me I should go back to my room and sleep there. WHAT!? What did I do!? It was Dada who told me to do it!!!

He tricked me!

My Dada tricked me so I'd go back to my room and he'd have Mommy all for his self. Selfish Dada! Selfish! So I told Mommy that it was Dada who told me to do it. And so Mommy told Dada to leave us. I grin triumphantly as, once again, I won and now Dada's going out of the room, frowning and mumbling. Hah! That's what you get for messing with me, Dada! I'm Mommy's angel! Hah!  


* * *

**More to come. :D  
**


End file.
